Harry Potter and the Search for the Horcruxes
by ShortHun
Summary: Okay, my friend and I are writing Harry Potter's half 7th year at Hogwarts and him finding the Horcruxes, and I suck at summaries but PLEASE! R&R then we love you :D THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's 7th year at Hogwarts of Witch craft and Wizardry.

Chapter One, The New Year.

(Me and my friend both wrote this :D)

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. They sat down at the table to have breakfast.

"So, what do we have this year?" He asked helping himself to some bacon.

"Of course we have Slughorn…and McGonagall…We always have the same thing each year…Hermione on the other hand always gets something new!" Ron replied helping himself to a lot of things to eat and stuffing his face immediately.

Harry ignored Ron who had started talking with his mouth full so you couldn't understand one word he was saying. Harry looked at Hermione.

"What do you have this year?" He asked.

Hermione sat up straight as she read her list of classes.

"Well I chose to go back into Muggle Studies again…" She continued to list her advanced classes until she reached the end of her classes.

Ron looked at his schedule. "Oh looks like we have Muggle Study together Hermione…" Ron said and he then looked at Harry. "Well…at least we don't have to deal with Snape this year!"

Harry sighed thinking about Dumbledore immediately as Snape's name was spoken, he couldn't help but remember that horrible night when Snape killed him. And how Harry could do nothing to have saved him.

"Yeah…I'm sure last year wasn't the last time we'll see him.." Harry replied.

Hermione shook her head. "Let's not talk about that subject. We should be talking about our classes and how we'll all try harder than last year!" She looked pointly at Ron.

Ron tried to say with his mouth full, "What!" Like she had just blamed him for something he didn't know he did.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full, you know Hermione hates it.." Harry mumbled, and Ron immediately shut his mouth.

Finally after he swallowed his food he spoke. "Well look Hermione, some of us aren't exactly as smart and as talented as you are! This learning stuff comes to you EASY! To some of us…it comes to us really hard!" He then looked at his food like he was puzzled.

"It has to be hard if you and Harry were sleeping all through Hogwarts History!" She stated.

"WE WERE NOT! Besides, how would _you_ know! You don't even have that class with us!"

"I know I wasn't sleeping, but I know others were.." Harry looked at Ron when saying this.

"I was not sleeping!" Ron snapped.

"Ron you had to be. I do take that class, everyone takes it until after OWLS." Hermione said calmly.

"Alright already! Let's get to class before we're late…I know we're all just excited to go to Slughorn's room!" Harry said with no excitement in his voice, as he stood up.

"I take it you've taken the Blood Prince's book, and thrown it away?" Ron asked.

"No…I left it in the Room of Requirements. I want nothing to do with Snape anymore, but have revenge for Dumbledore!…" He said sternly heading to Potions class.

"About time he got rid of that book!" She muttered catching up to him and Ron.

"Why couldn't you of given **_me_** that book!" Ron asked Harry eagerly when he caught up.

"You don't need it either Ron! That book is no good! Especially when who owned it is a Death Eater!" Harry replied.

"Do your _own_ work Ron!" Hermione added.

"You were just jealous that you couldn't figure out half the things Snape could do back then! You were starting to get mad cause you weren't better than everyone for once!" Ron said in an honest voice.

Hermione huffed before taking off to the dungeons.

Harry looked at Ron after Hermione stormed off.

"Ron, could you please stop talking about Snape…It doesn't help me with my anger!" Harry said in what seemed like clenched teeth. "Let's just get through this, until December…Once December leaves I'm gone!"

"Fine!" Ron said roughly, "But Hermione, does need to calm down a bit! It's not _that_ big of a deal, and it was only the truth!" He said entering the room and sat across from Hermione, and Harry sat near Ron.

Hermione sat quietly reading one of her many books that were with her. Slughorn finally walked into the room, all smiling and cheerful. "Good Mornin' class!" He said looking around. "Ah! Harry M'boy!" He said cheerful, and walking to up to Harry patting him on the shoulder. "So glad to see you are back I here!"

Harry tried to hold back the expression that he was annoyed, and faked a smile looking at the table keeping his eyes set on the books. Ron rolled his eyes; he still held a grudge at Slughorn for never inviting him to one of those parties.

"Alright Class! Let's get started then, Shall we?" He said and walked over to his desk. "Now, today we're going to make a Truth Potion! As you can see the materials are out and ready for you! All you have to do is get up, and get them. BEGIN!" He said and everyone immediately got up so fast that it didn't even seem like Harry had gotten an inch off his seat before everyone was back in their seats and starting. They probably thought they'd be rewarded something.

Hermione got her stuff, and began to brew her potion. Harry read the instructions carefully, and started his, and was catching up rather quickly to Hermione. While Ron on the other hand, was muttering cuss words under his breath and getting frustrated.

Hermione's potion turned to violet. Harry even though he didn't feel like doing what he learned from Snape's book he did the easy way he remembered, and his potion turned clear and he was done making his potion. He sat and waited for Slughorn to say 'Times up'.

"Can't you just help me a little!" Ron asked Hermione seeming Desperate.

Hermione ignored Ron muttering about Snape's book, and her potion turned clear.

"Times up! Times up!" Slughorn finally said, tapping his wand on his desk to get the classes attention. Everyone put their items down, and looked at their potions quickly before he came around. Slughorn walked around looking at them smelling them. A few 'Pretty Good!' compliments here and there, but not many. Then other times a disgusted face from the bad smell from some potions, like from Neville's.

Harry sighed and looked at the ground as Slughorn came to his. "Ah, Harry! Well done! You've got it again, perfect m'boy!" He then looked at Hermione's. "And Miss Granger! Great Job!" He finally got to Ron's and made an 'Ugh!' sound for it smelled horrible!

Ron muttered things, and crossed his arms looking so frustrated and angry he looked at the wall the rest of the class time. The bell finally rang, and Hermione walked out of the classroom being followed by Ron and Harry.

"I hate that blimey teacher!" Ron said with a grim expression.

"You don't seem to like any of the Potion's teachers do you Ron?" Harry asked, and Ron muttered things.

"Hermione what have you got next?" Harry asked running up beside her, and Ron scooted to the other side of her.

"I," She said, "Have Ancient Runes!"

"Alright…I guess Ron and I will see you in the common room.."

"Yeah" Ron added…

Hermione walked quickly off into the distance so she wouldn't be late to class, and Ron and Harry walked to their next class, and sat down.

"This year is going to go by slowly, I can tell…" Ron said with a loud sigh.

Neville sat at a table next to them looking at his homework confused.

"Hi Neville…What are you looking at?" Harry asked looking curiously at the piece of paper in Neville's hands.

"Just the potions homework we had. I don't understand it at all!" He replied, and looked up at Ron and Harry with distress.

"It's alright Neville, we don't understand any of it either…Hermione will help you I'm sure…she seems to like to help you more…" Ron replied.

"Ron she helps you too! But you do deserve it at times when she doesn't because you blow up in her face.." Harry added.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's just get this class over with!" Ron snorted.

The Class ended and Neville followed Harry and Ron to the common room. Along the way Harry and Ron talked in whispers so Neville couldn't' hear.

"I don't think I can wait until December!" Ron sighed.

"Well if you don't want to go Ron, then don't! I didn't want you or Hermione to come with me in the first place!" They both spoke in whispers, and Neville felt he was not wanted at the time, and said goodnight to them.

When Harry and Ron entered the common room Hermione walked up to them. "Hi Hermione." They both said at the same time, and slumped down in a chair in front of a table. Pulling out homework.

"I'm swamped!" Harry said looking at all his homework.

"How do they ever think we can do this? Honestly! Not all of us are super minds like Hermione! We can't always do things like her…even though we all wish we could!" Ron pulled out his quill while saying this, and began to write slowly and boredly.

Harry rolled his eyes, and started on his potions homework. "Hermione, Neville said he didn't understand his Potions homework, so maybe you could help him tomorrow since he's already went to bed now.."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Of course, I'd be glad to help Neville!..

"Then can you help me! ;" Ron asked with puppy eyes.

"You do know that when it comes to Neville, it's a totally different case? But I'll help you…I'm not just going to give you the answers though!" She replied, sitting in a chair right in the middle of Ron and Harry.

"Thanks Hermione! You help out LOADS!" He said sliding closer to her so they could both do his homework.

"When has she never helped us out?" Harry asked looking at Ron blankly.

Hermione pulled their books closer to her. "Alright, tell me what you need help on." She said, and started flipping through pages.

Ron sighed, and spoke, "Just about everything! I don't get how to make any type of Potion and let alone a Truth Potion! And I can't believe that blimey teacher assigned us an essay to write about how to make a Truth Potion!"

"He probably assigned it because almost everyone got it wrong…" Harry said squiggling something down on parchment.

"Hi Hermione…Ron, Harry." Seamus said walking up to them smiling.

They all looked at Seamus and said, "Hello Seamus.."

"So how are you doing with your Potions essay, Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I've finished mine with Dean…Did you guys hear about our new DADA teacher!"

"No.." Ron and Harry both said, and they both looked at Hermione. "Do you? You always know everything, Hermione." Ron added.

Hermione looked at the two of them. "No…I don't…" She replied almost ashamed of admitting it.

A/N: Alright I know it may be a little boring at the moment but it'll get WAY BETTER I promise! Haha! Well hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE R&R:D Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: D.A. Returns.

"Hermione, you don't know something for once!" Ron said shocked just a little.

"That's something you don't hear a lot.." Harry added, and looked at Seamus again. "So who's the DADA teacher, Seamus?"

"Professor Lupin is back!" Seamus said happily.

"What!" Harry said jumping out of his seat a little excited.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

"Well, at least it's a GOOD DADA teacher we can trust!" Hermion said sternly.

"Yeah!" Harry said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Lupin's back, at least it's another member of the Order of- of" Ron realized Seamus was still standing near them. "Of that…thing…"

Seamus lifted a brow and looked at Hermione. "I guess I'll see you in class Hermione…Night Ron, Harry.." he waved to them quickly and went to the boys dormitory room, to bed.

"Good Night Seamus" She replied before he left.

After a long moment of silence, and of them just doing homework Harry finally broke it. "I don't think December is soon enough…"

Ron stopped what he was writing, and looked at Hermione first before then turning to look at Harry.

"Well…" She said apparently thinking on how to reply, "Maybe this is a good time to prepare yourself before we go…"

"Honestly Harry, you don't want to just go in a hurry and unprepared! You could easily end up killed by you-know-who!" Ron added.

"I don't care! At least I'd be TRYING! I am not going to just sit around here waiting for another attack to happen! I can't afford to lose anyone else that I care about! Everyone's gone Ron! At least you two have your family! I have no one anymore! Dumbledore was my last closest thing to a family member! And he's GONE!" He sort of yelled angrily.

Ron sat in silence not knowing what to say to reply without making Harry more upset.

"Well, you won't be sitting around here if you train. It's more important to prepare yourself for something like this. Not mope around complaining that it's not soon enough. You need to prepare yourself, Harry. WE, need to prepare ourselves if Ron and I are going along." Hermione said making her point.

"Waiting too long won't stop Voldemort from replacing, or adding to his Horcrux's collection!" He said sighing and looking at the table. "I think we should ask help from a teacher, or something…but then again they'd say no and keep a closer eye on me and make sure I never got out!"

"Of course! You can't just go walking up to a teacher and say 'Hey! I'm going to kill you-know-who! Would you care to join me and maybe end up dead!'" Ron replied.

"Really, Ron!" Hermione said disapprovingly.

Ron ignored her remark and continued. "I mean they'd be keeping such a close eye on you, if you even went into the bathroom Moaning Mertle would probably yell at you and make up some obscene story about you trying to escape!"

"That's because she favors Draco now" Harry muttered.

"Well, that's just how Moaning Mertle is!" Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

"Maybe I could get DA together again, and work on more things….what if Dementors or something get in this school again! They would be the only students to help Hogwarts if the Teachers are in danger, and can't help!" Harry finally said.

"That is actually a pretty good Idea, Neville and Luna would love that!" Ron said looking at Hermione to see what she thought.

"I think it's time to get those coins out again…" Added Harry.

"Right now! It's nearly midnight!" Ron glanced at the clock.

"Who cares! We need to prepare ourselves, just like you and Hermione said! I'm not waiting any longer!"

Ron looked at Hermione again to see how she'd reason with Harry.

"Maybe we should do this in the morning. Get some rest Harry." She finally said.

"If we did it in the morning we'd be caught for sure Hermione! There's no way we could do it during the day! It has to be during the night!" Ron sighed with an expression on his face like he was puzzled.

"I was thinking Ron!" She snapped, "Even if that's the case we still couldn't do it! We have classes during the day! We'll have to do it during the afternoon, or at dinner…OR night. When less people are in the halls."

"I think that's what Ron was basically saying before, Hermione…no need to get on his case…" Harry said quietly.

"Thank you!" Ron said relieved someone agreed with him, and he rubbed his eyes. "Look, I think it is too late to talk about this, we've been doing homework all night! We should just call it a night and discuss it in the girls bathroom or something…" Ron said gathering his things.

"You've been doing homework all night!" Hermione mumbled.

"What if Mertle hears us?" Harry asked.

"Forget about Mertle, Harry." Hermione replied.

"But she could tell, Peeves, who could tell Filch…who would Definitely tell Professor McGonagall!" Harry said, looking at her before adding, "Why not the Room of Requirements?"

"Peeves would seem less likely to do what Mertle wanted anyway." Hermione merely shrugged when saying this.

Ron shrugged and stood up picking up his things. "Whatever suits us best…but I'm going to bed, thanks for the help Hermione you helped out loads! G'night guys!"

"Night Ron." Hermione and Harry both said.

Harry sighed, and began getting his things together. "I think Ron's right we should talk more in the morning, during our break period. We'll go to the Room of Requirements…Stands up

"Fine.." Hermione replied, "Good night." Hermione stayed seated determined to finish homework first before bed.

Morning… 

Ron walked into the Common Room, and slumped down on the couch waiting for Hermione and Harry. Hermione walked into the Common Room with books in her arms. "Mornin' Hermione!" Ron yawned.

"Good Morning, Ron." She replied, looking at one of the papers inside one of her many books. "I hear the old Muggle Studies Teacher retired last year….We'll have a new one." She finally said.

"That's just lovely! I liked the one we had! Why do they always change teachers! Especially at a time like this…I mean you'd think people would be leaving instead of staying and coming….because Dumbledore was the power fullest wizard alive next to you-know-who. Now, Dumbleore's gone, and Hogwarts isn't as safe as it usually is…

"Well Professor Gobsworth left because the students, mainly the Slytherins gave him a hard time. He went into early retirement." She replied.

"Of course…" Ron said sighing boredly. "Always leave it up to Slytherins to do somethin' like that!"

Hermione nodded, and Harry came down. "Okay I informed the DA members, well whoever have their coins still…That a meeting will be held tonight at around 11 or 10." Harry sighed and sat down in a chair.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so remained silent. Ron looked at Hermione, then Harry. "Well I'll see you two in DADA class…but I'm going to breakfast I'm hungry!" Ron said getting up and leaving the Common Room.

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to the Library…"

"I'll be in the Room of Requirements trying to get the old DA room up.." Harry replied pulling out his Dad's invisibility cloak. "I need to stop growing!" He said when he put the cloak over him he had to bend over so he was completely covered by the cloak.

Hermione left the Common Room, and Harry went to the Room of Requirements.

A/N: Hmmm hope you all liked this Chapter :D I mean, I'm sure it's not as interesting as it could be at the moment but not ALL GOOD BOOKS start immediately with EXCITEMENT and things like that…trust me it gets better.. :D


End file.
